U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,611 discloses a connector of the above-mentioned type. However, this patent provides for a guiding device for the insertion of a male contact, which has an opening and necessitates therefore a further machining step. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,611 does not suggest any shape of the guiding device which could facilitate the handling of the connector nor any interaction between such guiding device and the contact beams of the connector. The '611 patent also does not define a predetermined bias of the contact beams before assembly, which could thereby determine a pre-established gap between the contact beams in order to assure reliability of the connector during use.